This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. EMAN is a software suite for performing single particle reconstructions. Images of individual molecules or macromolecular assemblies are processed to produce 3-D reconstructions. This toolkit also contains tools for 2-D and dynamics analysis as well as generic image processing. While the core development of EMAN/EMAN2 is funded by an independent R01, under P41 support we continue to develop new algorithms to extend the resolution of the reconstructions possible using this technique, and to explore new research areas, such as using single particle analysis for studying macromolecular dynamics.